


Some Things Never Change

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: I Found A Family In You [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, F/F, I call this my, Multi, Multiple Wardens, the hero of ferelden is a lonely child and comes to skyhold because her girlfriend is there, warden-commander cousland, where the fuck did warden tabris go, who fucking knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiriana Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden, wanders around a lot since saving the world and Leliana took her job as Left Hand of the Divine. Warden-Commander Ella Cousland left to find a cure for the calling. Warden Kallian Tabris vanished. Leaving Meiriana to wander alone. After a few years that got rather lonely, so when she heard tale of the Inquistion and their spymaster, one Sister Nightingale, she decided it was high time she returned to her girlfriend's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leliana was standing at the window of the rookery, staring off into the distance and wondering if she’d ever see her love again, when one of her scouts walked up to her. Leliana turned and nodded. “Yes?”

“We found a bird,” the scout said.

“A bird?” Leliana replied. This had to be interesting if the scout was actually bringing it to her attention.

“Yes,” the scout replied. “A raven, with dark blue ribbons on its legs.”

“I know that bird,” Leliana said. “Where is he now?”

“Well… I’m not sure,” the scout replied. “He flew off when we tried to come near him to get the letter he’s carrying.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Leliana said with a nod and turned back to the window. The scout left and for a moment the only sounds she heard were her own birds. Night, Meiriana’s raven, still with the same blue ribbons on his legs. Some things would never change. She heard his familiar call, as though a distant memory, only moments before he landed on the edge of the window. The letter he carried was tied onto his back with an unfamiliar green ribbon. She untied the letter carefully.

When that was done Night nuzzled against her hand for a moment before hopping off of the window into the Rookery and beginning to explore.

She opened the letter carefully, fearful of what it might contain.

_~~Leliana~~ Sister Nightingale, _

_You’re still using my nickname? That’s so adorable. I mean it’s a pretty nice nickname. I came across some of your scouts. You’re looking for Grey-Wardens. Guess that means you don’t know where Kallian went either. Anyway, I hope Night has better luck finding Skyhold than I am. Maybe I’ll ask your scouts for directions next time. I seem to have only found a memorial where Haven used to be. I’m not sure I want to know the story there, it would probably make me cry._

_I wanted to ask you something. Could I come join you at Skyhold? I’m getting really lonely since Ella—I mean Warden-Commander Cousland—went off to try to find a cure for the calling. Alistair is too busy being King, I haven’t seen Sten, Zev or Morrigan since we last saw them together. I miss traveling with you. I miss you. I could be useful for the Inquisition. I’m not sure how, but you know I could._

_I should stop writing. I’m just embarrassing myself at this point. Maybe I should include one more thing._

_“I keep thinking about how soft and warm my bedroll is.” I remember that night. I remember how happy I felt when you listened to me. My bedroll is significantly less warm without you. Do you have a warm bed? That maybe we could share?_

_Now I really am embarrassing myself._

_One last thing. I’m completely lost could you send me either a map or a guide to how to get to Skyhold from what’s left of Haven?_

_\--Meiriana, your Hero of Ferelden._

_Ps. Some hero I am Zevran stole my map and now I can’t find anything at all._

_P.S. 2: Fluffy is with me. Will that be a problem?_

Leliana blinked tears away and reread the letter twice before moving over to her desk to write a reply. Then she stopped for a moment and called one of her scouts that was still in the room over to her.

“Yes?” the scout said.

“Can you tell the Inquisitor, and Cassandra, that I would like to discuss something with them?” Leliana said quietly.

“Right away,” the scout said, leaving to find them.

_Right, now, how to convince them that letting my tiny girlfriend join the Inquisition is a good idea._


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re inviting who to join us?” Gailana asked.

“The Hero of Ferelden,” Leliana replied.

Cassandra let out a disgruntled sigh. “First Varric hides Hawke from us, now you have the Hero.”

“If I had known where she went when I took my position with Justinia, I certainly would not have kept it a secret,” Leliana replied. “Why would I choose to not have my love by my side?”

“She has a point Cassandra,” Gailana replied. “Leliana talks a lot about the Hero. I have no doubts if she knew where she was, she would have invited her here long ago.”

“So how did you find her then?” Cassandra asked.

“I didn’t,” Leliana replied. “She happened across some of my scouts, and then her bird found me.”

“She has a bird?” Cassandra asked.

“She does,” Leliana replied as Night flew up to sit on her desk. “She’s had a bird longer than I have.”

“And you want her to come here?” Cassandra asked.

“She asked for permission to join me here,” Leliana replied. “She wants to be useful, and she’s lonely. She can be a valuable asset to the Inquisition, after all she is the warden that ended the fifth blight.”

Gailana thought about this. Having the Hero of Ferelden on their side would probably sway more people to help them than having the Champion of Kirkwall. “She’s a Grey-Warden?”

“Yes,” Leliana replied.

“Does she have any information about where they might be?” Gailana asked. “I know Hawke has her warden friend that might know where they are, but would the Hero know more?”

“I am— unsure. She mentioned in her letter knowing that we’re looking for the Wardens. But in the very next sentence she said that it probably meant that _I_ don’t know where our friend Warden Kallian Tabris went either. She might know where some Wardens are, and she might not. I have no doubts however that if we brought her here, and found the other Wardens she could convince them to help.”

“Who said we were going to ask the—“

“I say tell her to join us,” Gailana said.

“What?” Cassandra frowned slightly.

“If something _is_ happening to the Wardens, or someone is out to get them, then it is best that the Hero be here. And we could likely use her help. If nothing else it will make Leliana happy, and I’ve been trying to do that literally the entire time I’ve known her,” Gailana said. “The Hero is coming to Skyhold and anyone who has any problems with that can take it up with me.”

“You try to make everyone happy,” Cassandra said.

“Not true, I don’t try to make Cullen or Solas happy,” Gailana replied. “At any rate, I’m looking forward to meeting the person who makes Leliana smile… how did Josephine put it… ‘when she thinks of her, her face lights up like the stars in the night sky and her smile rivals the crescent moon.’ I can’t wait to meet the person that makes Leliana that happy.”

Leliana smiled. Leave it to Josephine to be so poetic about it. “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

Gailana smiled. “No problem. Come, Cassandra, we should get back to work on preparing to go find Hawke’s warden friend.”

Cassandra nodded and followed Gailana out of the Rookery.

Leliana immediately turned write the letter to Meiriana, letting her know what would happen next.

_Meiriana,_

_I’m so glad you are alright. The Inquisition will be glad to have you join. Wait at the memorial to Haven, I’ll send a scout to collect you. It’s easier than making a map._

_I do have a bed we can share, and hope you’ll join me in it on more than just one occasion. I miss having you in my arms, waking up to see your beautiful face. I do hope you’ll tell me about your adventures. I insist that you have dinner with me when you arrive._

_Listen to me sounding all proper for my job. Sorry, it’s habit now. I really miss you._

_The scout’s name is Harding, she’s a dwarf and I think you and she will get along well. I’m sending this letter with Baron Plucky so that Night might get some rest, he looks a little tired. I can’t wait to see you again._

_\--Leliana_

_P.S. Next time we see Zevran, I’ll make sure he pays you back for stealing the map._

Leliana smiled and folded the letter up then retrieved Baron Plucky and headed out of the Rookery to find Harding. She stopped at the top of the steps leading down to the courtyard and put the letter in his beak. “Get Harding’s attention,” she told him.

Baron Plucky took the letter and flew off, circling around Harding’s head for a moment before she looked up and saw Leliana standing at the top of the stair, leaning against the door. She could have sworn that Leliana was actually smiling at her. “Okay, okay, I’m going Baron.”

She headed over to Leliana. “Nightingale,” she said with a nod and smile. “You need me for something? Or is Baron Plucky just trying to get my attention because he likes me?” As she asked that Baron Plucky landed on her shoulder.

“I think he likes you,” Leliana chuckled. “But I do need you for something. I would like you to collect someone for me.”

“Someone? Not something?” Harding asked. “A friend?”

“A friend,” Leliana said with a nod. “A small Dalish Elf.”

“How small?”

“About… half a head taller than you,” Leliana replied holding her hand up just a little above Harding’s head to show what she meant.

“Sounds cute,” Harding said then blushed slightly. “I mean, I’m sure I will know the Elf when I see them. What’s their name?”

“Meiriana,” Leliana replied. “Meiriana Mahariel.”

“Isn’t she the Hero of Ferelden?” Harding asked. “I thought…”

“She’d be taller?” Leliana chuckled.

“Yeah, something like that,” Harding said. “So where am I collecting her from?”

“Haven. Baron Plucky is carrying a letter asking her to stay near the memorial and letting her know that you’ll be coming to escort her here.” Leliana motioned for Baron Plucky and he flew off to do his part. “You’re one of my best scouts Harding, I trust you to get her, and her Mabari, here safely.” She paused then added, “I would trust her to get herself here, but according to the letter she sent she’s been looking for Skyhold for a while now, and only managed to find Haven. I do hope you’ll be able to keep her from getting lost.”

“You can count on me, Nightingale,” Harding said giving Leliana a small salute. “Shall I leave right away?”

“If you wish, or you may leave after lunch,” Leliana said.

“Of course,” Harding replied. “I’ll have her by your side in no time.”

Leliana nodded and dismissed Harding to her task before heading to get some lunch herself.


End file.
